The Surveillance Research Program (SRP) requires support for the Cancer Intervention and Surveillance Modeling Network (CISNET) 2016 Mid-Year Meeting to be held May 9-13, 2016 in Boston, MA. This meeting is important for DCCPS and NCI as a whole because it covers issues critical to the mission of NCI including: answering questions related to emerging cancer trends, the impact of interventions on future trends, and the identification of optimal strategies for reducing the cancer burden. More specifically investigators study the evolving potential of stratification based on polygenic risk for cancer screening and genomic tumor profiles for treatment; state, local, and international cancer control planning; understanding how screening works in real world settings and determining the best routes to optimize the process; supporting the development of decision aids; evaluating natural experiments generated as a result of the Affordable Care Act (ACA), Value of Information (VOI) and Value of Research (VOR) analyses; and exploring cross-cancer and cross-disease control issues. Overall, this will enhance the ability of the cancer community to bridge the gap between the development of new interventions and how to best utilize them to optimize their population impact.